


So Boned

by MatthewTheFadeStrider



Series: Finniplier [3]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Boots - Freeform, Darkiplier (mentioned) - Freeform, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Gay Male Character, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Markiplier Video Referances, Mr. Kitty Saves The World (referenced), Prop Hunt, Prop Hunt (Video Game), Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewTheFadeStrider/pseuds/MatthewTheFadeStrider
Summary: You love playing Video Games with Mark and your fellow YouTubers, and always love to give a quick tease to the fangirls watching.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was joking around with my boyfriend, Devron, while talking about "Darkest Part of Us" and watching old Markiplier videos. Devron made a joke about the implications of Mark being Boned. So this was born.
> 
> \---- SEE NOTE AT END

"FUCK YOU!" Came Jack's voice as Bob shot him down. There was a sharp series of laughter from all of the linked up YouTubers, dying down to a snort that came from your end. Across the room, where Mark was recording, he looked back and laughed out loud. He loved it when you had those moments where your quirks showed. Your face was covered, blush settling across your cheeks in the fashion that all your fans found endearing about you.  
  
"FINNICK DON'T DIE ON US!" Came Jack's voice, breaking you out of your temporary embarrassment and back to the fact that Mark's hunter had just come around the corner.  
  
"OH NO!" You said as Mark shot around the table you currently resided in, the slightly pulled out chair signalling your prescience. Damnit, and here you thought that was almost perfectly casual...not suspicious at all...

"Da _BUTTSTABBAS GUNNA GETCHA FINNYPOO_ -" Mark suddenly said as you hitched in your breath.

"GO Y/N, GO!" Jack said, flailing his arms and practically standing up on the edge of the computer table.

"I'M TRYING, SEAN, I CAN ONLY GO SO FAST! DON'T PUSH ME I HAVE TO GET THERE!" You joked.  
  
This naturally caused Wade to call out "FLAGGED - SO FLAGGED!"

"I regret nothin-YOU BUTTF-" The game ended with Markiplier's dark laughter, not dissimilar to his Darkiplier videos like Mr. Kitty Saves the World. Raging, you crossed your arms. "I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes. I duuuu..."

"Nupe." You cracked up at your boyfriend's expression across the room, which you could practically hear with your ears. "You just suck."

"Oh I suck. And swallow."

"FLAGGED! So flagged. You know, BEYOND FLAGGED!" Wade yelled.

The loading screen took forever to place you back in the game, so to entertain the fans you did the first thing that came to mind: "UhngUNGUNUNUNUNG..."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE-" Jack's loud voice called out, his expression disturbed.

"-Polishing his boot!" Markiplier said in place of your noises. 

"Spick and span and ready to go for my hunting duties!" You came back with, and then followed. "I love a nicely polished boot." 

Wade was smiling broadly at the banter, but typically it was Bob who talked; and this was no exception. "Yeah. You know Jack...when you use the cloth to rub up and down against it-"

Much to your face hurting with the smile plastered across your features, Mark continued Bob's sentiment with that 'innuendo' tone he usually bore when dealing with these kinds of jokes. "-Sometimes the liquid gets all over your hands, but it's worth it right?"

"It feels so GOOOOOD to do that~" You commented, "What the hell, Jack? Stop giving that look to the camera. You pervert."

There was a laugh that came from Mark, his features scrunching up. Jack threw his hands up, "YOU'RE ALWAYS FUCKIN' MEAN TO ME, FINN. It- It makes me wanna cry-" He fake cried into his arm.

"Oh Jack. Jackie-poo. Shush." You responded, "Shush. It's okay to be an idiot."

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT! MAAAHRK, YOUR BOYFRIEND IS MEAN!"

Bob and Wade were laughing in the background. "Oh Shush you Irishm-"  
  
"IT'S LOOOOADED~" Was naturally your inclination to shout as soon as you got in. The screen loaded up, informing you that you had been placed on the hunter's team. "Revenge is a dish best served cold, Markipoo~"  
  
"I thought it was Markimoo?" Bob raised an eyebrow as he rounded a corner on screen.

"To me it's Markipoo. Or Markelpoo." Mark blushed on screen, making an irritable, but cute sound.

"Markelpoo!" Jack was laughing at the statement. "Oh my god..."

"Markelz for short." You said matter-of-factly.

"Markelz sounds Sparkl-" Jack started to joke, but was cut short. "-OH FUCK YOU! YOU DISTRACTED ME WITH THE MARKELZ THING-" Dark, jovial laughter emanated from Mark as Bob took advantage.

"Don't hate the gamer, hate yourself, you suck." Of course you gave Jack crap, but really he was a very dear friend. Jack happened to be the guy who introduced you and Mark in the first place.

"Hey, thems fight'n words-" Jack barked.

"Come at me bru-oh wait Bob destroyed you-" Jack said something else, continuing the banter.

You fell silent when Mark and Bob started up again, commenting on Jack's idle statement. It was fun enough. This was the reason why you'd become a YouTube Gamer in the first place. Not for the money. Not for the spot-light. But for friends. You enjoyed hanging out with people this way. No pressure, just laughter...

Thank god Mark agreed to do another Prop-Hunt game. It had been years since Bob, Wade, and Mark hopped on board with the game. It took some convincing, but after a poll with the fans you finally convinced him it was worth it to go back and enjoy a classic game. Now if you could only convince him to do more Amnesia custom stories again-  
  
Like that Lion King one.

"Where are you Marklez?" You asked, smirking as Mark made a sound.

"You IDIOT!" Jack barked out as Mark skidded off. This was followed by a collective groan from Wade and Bob at Mark's (semi see-through) habits.

"I KNEW IT!" You shot around at him, but ended up shooting the wall and the bullet ricocheted back at you. "WHAT-WHAT HAPPENED-" 'Hunters Win' appeared on screen. "I didn't kill him! I saw him moving!"

"You died." Bob said as if it wasn't already obvious.

"What-how?"

"You can kill yourself on this game." Jack explained, "And then you fuckin' win."

"Why? W...what-WAI IS THAT A GAME MECHANIC-" Laughter echoed, "YOU WIN, by losing-"

"Like a _loooooser_ ~" Mark echoed, causing the rest to imitate him as if on instinct.

"I shoot you in the bung hole and I win-" You smirked a little.

"Don't you mean shoot yourself in the bung-hole?" Jack corrected.

"I can hear the comment section, Wade." Bob said.

"OOOOh, feelz good~ I FEEL GOOOD! Dununanananana-"

"SO GOOD!" Mark replied to you.

"SO GOOD!" You fired back.

"I got YOU!" Suddenly you jumped up and popped behind Mark as you said that, which wasn't unusual. Your recording set-up was ten feet away, so jumping across to the other didn't take that much effort.

"God the fangirls are making GIFs already." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oh shush, Jacka-boi. You're just jelly. Jack-a-jelly." You settled back into your normal recording set up and put back on your head-phones, picking up the small controller wired to your computer.

"Jack-a-jelly? That's a new one." Sean laughed idly.

"It goes well with a wholesome breakfast-" Bob said, "Everybody knows that."

"Along with a good helping of apple jacks-" Mark and Bob always got fired up. One would say something, and the other would pick right back up after. It was the mark of how close they were as friends.

"APPLE JACKS-" You burst into laughter, "Oh-My-GAWD-"

"Apple Jacks cereal with a side of toast, covered in Jack-a-Jelly."

The laughter was too much.

You about had tears running down your face.

It was the stupidest, goofiest thing, yet here you were laughing like a maniac over it. Mark smirked, "Laugh louder, Finny, I don't think my fans can hear you on my microphone-" Teasing you, he let the game sit idle as they started winding down.

"Speaking of fans, isn't it about time to say bai, bai?" You transitioned finally, calming yourself down among giggles. "I think we're about outta time."

"Oh really, have we been recording that long already?" Jack asked checking his skype. "Oh wow-it's been-holy shit. Yeah. We should."

"Outros everybody." You said, and everybody shut their recorders off on cue. It didn't need to be said, you were all going to do it on your own, but it was more a habit of saying it to others than anything. When you transitioned out of it, you winked on screen. "Alright, everyone. This is all the time we have for this video, but I hope you enjoyed it. I know I really enjoyed going back and playing some classic games. Remember, comment incesantly on Mark's every video about Amnesia-"

"Are you giving them Ideas-" Mark said, wrapping his arms around you from behind as you spoke.

"SHH!" You waved your finger to the screen as if silencing someone who was actually there, "No. No. We were just talking about...how I sometimes have Amnesia on...things. Also, what are you doing over here? You have an outro to do." Kissing him on screen wasn't an unusual thing. The fangirls loved it, and you frankly had been pretty open about your sexual preferences since the beginning. Besides, people were generally pretty supportive of you and Mark on the whole.

"I'm done with mine, you just take forever."

"This is side-comments that don't need to be viewed by the audience even though they probably will anyways cause I'm actually really LAZY when it comes to editing."

Mark laughed at this, "Details-"

"Hey, can I steal your outro this once? Because, you know, we're all gamers on YouTube and we copy off of each other and shit. You know."

Mark just chuckled deeply, causing you to decide it was welcome. "Alright - hang on, I'll even immitate you. AHEM-" You lowered your voice, "This has been Prop Hunt, if you enjoyed it leave a like and a comment in the description, because that's possible-" You squeaked when he pinched your side playfully at this remark. "-And also check out the description for links to Jack, Mark, Bob, and Wade's channels as well. If you'd like to see more Prop Hunt please remind me to do so. Because I'm Markiplier, and I forget to do videos sometimes-"

"And I'm Finnick and like to imitate Foxey-"

"How in any way is that a smart come-back?"

"I don't know it just sounded good."

"You boniot-wait...how...how did I just-"

"You said WHAT?!" He laughed.

"Boniot-like...I think I was thinking of bones, and I meant to say Idiot and it just came out that way-"

"You're boned now." He joked back. "Boned because you made yourself look like a complete idiot in front of the entire web. Just like everybody on YouTube. Hahahahahahaha!"

"Oh I'll be boned soon enough~" You shut him up in his tracks with that statement in mind, causing him to turn as red as the hair on his head. "And with that in mind I leave you, goodnight everybody~...or morning. Or afternoon. You know what, just good whenever your watching this. See ya~" And with that you waved Mark's hand around as if it was yours.

After shutting it off you twisted around in your seat, getting up in Mark's arms and pressing your kisses to his jaw. "I really meant what I said, by the way...editing can wait-"

"Are you really that desperate that you're willing to put off your fans? Perish the thought-" He smirked.

"You know you're the only one I'd do that for..." And with that you cut him off with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was made as a fun joke. 
> 
> But I just can't bring myself to have anymore joy in my life right now, so I'm wrapping it up with a stupid statement that never could normally happen as an excuse to bring the title in like I originally wanted. Originally I had it planned for another thousand words (at least), but I'm too stressed due to the results of the Presidential election to worry about this right now. Silence will continue, soon. I just can't work myself into the mood to finish that one. I'm to bound up in anxiety right now, my vision is practically swirling just thinking about it.


End file.
